


Surprising Gifts

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-09
Updated: 2009-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LaCroix can only give him one last thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising Gifts

Nick had learned over the centuries not to expect much from LaCroix. All of the ancient's motivations revolved around keeping what he had taken, no matter the wishes of anyone else involved.

However, their last year together had opened Nick's eyes to other, more subtle shades in the Roman. He could not fully pinpoint a change for either of them, as far as the eternal war for freedom, but Divia had certainly been a crucible of some form.

Now, with his life in ruins, only LaCroix could give him what he most yearned for, more than even his quest for humanity.

It was still something of a shock, when LaCroix's love for him allowed the ancient to give Nick that last, final freedom.


End file.
